


Abbey

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [15]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Bucky is a Demon, Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Bucky hits on the hot monk, not caring that he's a demon and might get exorcised for it.





	Abbey

Bucky was very, _very_ certain that priests were not supposed to look that hot. He glanced at his surroundings, and amended that statement. They were in a monastery, which meant that Mister Tall and Blonde was probably a monk, maybe a priest or the like, since Bucky had thought this space was abandoned. Hell, he didn’t know how he was here if it was being cared for.

“Huh,” he said. He was laying on the floor, so he propped himself up on his elbows, giving Tall and Blonde and Possibly a Monk a long, appreciative look. “Did ya get tired of turning everyone down so you decided to take the vows? Cause I’ve got news for ya, gorgeous: there are easier ways a dealin’ with your problems.”

“Are there,” he replied flatly.

“Mm, and much more enjoyable,” Bucky purred. “I could show ya a good time, gorgeous. Your best ever.”

“I’m sure you could,” he said drily, “but I’m not interested. And my name’s Steve not ‘gorgeous’.”

“Steve,” Bucky repeated, to see how it tasted. He licked his lips; it was good.

Steve rolled his eyes and offered Bucky a hand up. “Care to tell me how you wound up here?”

Bucky stood, wanting to drape himself over Steve, but he took a step back before Bucky could. With a slight pout, Bucky said, “No one was s’posed to be here.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

“It’s the only answer you’re gettin’. Unless, of course…”

“No.”

Bucky sighed. “Worth a shot.”

“I think you should leave now,” Steve said, but he seemed more amused than upset, so Bucky winked at him before he left, making sure to sway his hips.

 _Oh well_ , Bucky thought to himself as the door closed behind him. Maybe he’d look Steve up in a couple years, make sure he didn’t get killed from bad mouthing a more dangerous demon. All things considered, Bucky was harmless.

**Author's Note:**

> Now with a sequel [Abbot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815380)
> 
> I'm on tumblr [@cami-chats](http://cami-chats.tumblr.com)


End file.
